Supah Ninjas Season 3 !
by Ninjaboy grasshoper
Summary: I know you ninja fans are sad from nickelodeon's decision to cut this show , so i kinda writing for some expected things ( Mikanda , Kellen etc. ) . Hopefully it will ahve a lot of chapters , trying myb est ty for reading . T for some kisses etc
1. Operation : Save Mike Part 1

You know the story pretty puch , they ended the series with an awfull Cliff Hanger , Mike is kidnapped from Kagema and his friends don't know anything yet . **I do not own Supah ninjas , I own season 3 and some new characters**

* * *

'' Again you are staring " Owen said , and Amanda replied " You know what ? Maybe I am staring a little "

Meanwhile ...

Mike was at his locker when suddently Evil Gramps suprised him and knocked him of , and as a resulting mike passed out and he kidnapped him .

Although it was pretty weird nobody noticed that it's still story .

MIKE'S POV

I was at my locker when suddently I saw Kagema and I was too suprised to do a thing . He did something at my chest and I passed out . I dont understand how he actually did that , and why nobody saw that . It seems Kagema is more organized than I expected . When I was out , I actually saw something like a dream , and it was Grandpa

" Mike Fukanaga , The Time to fullfil your destiny has come , Its time you uneleash your real power . Kagema has kidnapped you and he wants the floating sword . When you wake up , you have to think fast and use the technology right in order to get out of there . You can't do this alone " Grandpa said

* * *

Back to Amanda and Owen

" Come on Amanda ! " Owen said " Just admit it you like Mike "

" I don't know Owen it's just that he grew up so fast and he is more mature now , although sometimes I miss his old self . But I don't know if I like him " Amanda replied

" Whatever ... Let's go to Chemistry now ... " Owen said bored

" Wait ! Where is Mike ? He said he is gonna meet us here " Amanda said as she observed Mike was missing

" You are right .. Something just aint right " Owen said , " Let's Go to His locker "

* * *

They ran to Mike's locker but they didn't find him . But suddently Owen yelled

" OH NO! Thats really bad ... "

" What is it Owen ? " Amanda asked curiously

" Mike is kidnapped by Evil Gramps , he has left a note to us and he wants the floating sword . We have to bring the sword at this adress in less than 1 week " Owen said sad

" NO! ... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING " Amanda yelled " Kagema is dead , Mike killed him didn't he ? " Amanda asked

" It seems he didn't "

* * *

Amanda's POV

I can't believe this is happening ... now that my feelings for Mike are clear enough for anyone to see ... Now that I realised I am in love with him ... He is gone . NO! Amanda think positive we have to think a plan to save him and recruit some trustfull fighters as well . Mike will be back in No time

But How we are gonna beat Kagema and The whole group of Ishina ... I guess Mike can do something because Grampa said It's his destiny . I hope Mike is OK

* * *

**Ok so this is a small chapter just to start the season You can review any suggestions and tell me if you like the concept so far , even though it's kinda expected . I Hope I am gonna write a lot of chapters . Bye LOVE YA LL**


	2. Operation : Save Mike Part 2

'' Amanda this is not the right time to panic , but think a little , we have to give some explanations to Mike's Dad and to school " Owen said

" You are right Owen ... but this is not our biggest problem ... our problem is that Mike is gone ... " Amanda sighed

" You are crazy about him , aren't you " Owen teased

" Owen this is not the time to tease me , even though you are right " Amanda said punching Owen's arm

* * *

So after the finished their classes the started thinking about the explanations they had to give . First Mike's Dad

* * *

Amanda's POV

Me and Owen started going to Mike's house . Owen was the only one thinking about the explanations and thats a bad thing because ... well Its Owen.

I couldn't think anything else but Mike , his stunning choco eyes , his smile and generally himself . I couldn't concentrate at anything . I was just walking saying a thing .

" Amanda ? " Owen asked " Are you Ok ? You seem to be totally lost "

" Owen you know what I am thinking , now you should think too because we are approaching Mike's house " I said trying to cover my thoughts

We reached Mike's house and knocked the door . His Dad opened us the door and said :

" Hey there guys , you alright ? "

" Well yes sure Mr Fukanaga " I said

" So where is Mike ? " He asked

" Ehm...you see thats why we came here to talk about it ... You see Mike is at... " I started saying

" At the donuts shop " Owen said , Pfff typical Owen

" No he isn't there , stop the jokes Owen . You see Mr Fukanaga Mike couldn't contact with you because his school gathered some students today and they are going on an educational school trip to Texas " I said saying the first thing that came on my mind

" Yeah ! Thats it " Owen said

" Ow I see ... " Mr Fukanaga said

" Well Mike wants some stuff from his room and we will leave " I said

" Ok sure no problem "

* * *

We were at the stairs and I was thinking of Mike again and almost fell ... Wow my crush on him has REALLY gone bad " I thought

" Amanda watch out ! " Owen said " Seriously what's up with you ... Are you in love or something ? " Owen teased

I didn't answer back ... It seems that Owen was right , I was in Love with Mike Fukanaga , one of the Geeks of our school . ALthough he is a cute geek . And Because of our Ninja training he is really strong now and has muscles , but he is still kinda nerdy

We reached Mike's room whenn suddently I thought :

" OMG Owen ! " I yelled

" What Happened Amanda " He asked

" We cant reach the Dojo because we don't have the Mon ... Evil Gramps had this all planned " I said

" It seems you are right ... WAIT ! " he yelled

" What's up ? " I asked curiously

" We have Kid Q remember ? He can open us " Owen said ... I can't believe Owen just said something smart ... He seems to grow up as well

" Kid Q do you hear us ? " Owen yelled ... Well Why did I talk so early

" Owen are you kidding me ? " Kid Q doesn't live here all the time you know ... " I said desperately

* * *

After some fights Amanda and Owen finally reached the Dojo and started explaining the situation to Hologramps and Kid Q . Although They already knew it and the were prepared

* * *

One Day after ...

Amanda was training for a lot of hours straight without a break because she wanted to save Mike so bad , so she could just confess to him , even though she was afraid of his rejection .. LOL who thought that, Amanda McKay one of the most popular girls in school was afraid the rejection from one nerd at school , but she didn't think it that way . For her Mike was just Perfect and a wonderfull person .

Suddently Hologramps talked :

" You know Amanda , Emotions some times may turn to your greatest enemy , but others they become to your best ally . At every situation you ahve to be cold-blooded and think before you act . If you act with only emotion you fail . " He said " But if you add the logic in you succed . We have been throught so many moments and Mike is close friend to you but we have to think something good

" Thats really smart Grampa but It just aint like that ... I want to save Mike for personal reasons not just ... " She stopped

" Amanda we all fight for our own reasons . But you have to act logically now and get some rest . We will think of something tomorrow. " He adviced

" You are right ... But for how long we are gonna lie to Mr Fukanaga and say Mike wants more of his stuff to his '' trip " ... We must do this quick

" Anyways see ya tomorrow Grampa " She said


	3. Operation : Save Mike Part 3

Amanda's POV

So the next day I woke up very relaxed thanks to Hologramps and I was less stresfull about Mike . I thought that Mike is a really strong fighter and he can pull this through . I walked up and got to the shower when I remembered IT WAS SATURDAY ! We needed to find a plan to fight with Mike and end this long-vendetta between Fukanaga members . I wonder If Mike's Dad knows about Kagema and his hate at the Fukanaga family . I guess HOlogramps never told him that story . Anyways now that Mike is on '' School trip '' we have to sneak in his house in order to practise at the dojo . I completed my shower and grabbed my phone and called Owen''

Hey Owen '' I said

'' Mmmph who is it ? '' Amanda ? What are you doing so early it is Saturday '' Owen complained

'' Cmon Owen we need to figure out a plan to save Mike ' anyways meet me in half hour at the entrance of the tunnels that go to the dojo '' I said

* * *

Owen's POV

I was going to the tunnels when suddently I smelled something AWESOME . I followed that smell which guided me in a new restaurant who had the idea to mix up national cuisines and create some new food

'' FINALLY ! '' I thought

Although I realised I had a ''meeting'' I ran as fast as I could in order to be there not too late ... But of course first I HAD TO TASTE THE FOOD! When I ate all the food I finally reached the entrance

'' Owen where were you ?'' Amanda asked angrily

'' Uhm sorry , I got into some trouble ... '' I said guiltily

'' What trouble ? '' she asked

'' Well ... Mm ... You seee a new restaraunt has just opened and ... '' - Amanda cut me off

'' OWEN ARE YOU KIDDING ME ? '' She yelled '' For once I asked you to be serious and come and find with me a plan to save our best friend and you are totally on your own world ''

She was right ...my best friend was in trouble and he needed our Help in order to be free again . But I ' ll make up to her since my best friend has a '' thing '' for her and she loves him too . But SERIOUSLY Come on ! If she tasted this food ... oh Gawd it is like I went to heaven ...

* * *

MIKE'S POV

So yeah Kagema suprised me at my locker and knocked me off . Everything went black and i was out for about a day .

When I woke up I saw Kagema and the Ishina all over the place . Then he asked me

'' Where Is the floating sword ? '' angrily

'' Wait what? Aren't you dead or something ? ' I asked confused

'' HA-HA-HA ! he laughed '' Me ? Dead ? I am the greatest warrior that world has ever met . I can't bebeaten by a child

Then MIke tried to get untied but it was just effortless , besides the fact he was weak and extremely well tied he was way too tired to try more or conflict with Kagema . So he just told him that the sword is in Japan to win some time for his friends to act . Then he fell asleep .

Alright everybody sorry for the short chapter but im onvacation and its kinda tiring to write in 5 AM in a tablet ... Anyways i promise even more cya


	4. Operation : Save Mike Part 4

Amanda's POV

We finally reached the dojo despite our fights.

Hologramps was playin something , like aJapanese table game . with Yamato . Then I said

'' Grampa you are playing games while Mike is in danger ? How could you ?"

'' Amanda , great warriors need distractions some time in order to focus more later . Besides Mike isn't in danger right now . We have 3 days till our plan. Right now we need backup , you can't do this alone . '' He said calmly

'' You are right , sorry , but who are we gonna recruit ? " I asked

" As for that , you need to contact with all warriors in town and perhaps some fighters that know your. Identities . "

" OWEN ! " I yelled at him because he was eating AGAIN

" Sorry Amanda ... But anyways you heard Hologramps warriors need distractions ...

* * *

Mike's POV

When I woke up I saw the Ishina in a middle of a meeting or something , and the stupid guard that was supposed to watch after me was sleeping... Pff what an idiot . But Suddently I Remembered! Grampa has given us some special watches that can alert the dojo and even communicate with it . I was just hoping my friends knew about my problem and that they were at the Dojo . I sent the alert , then I started calling and I putted some tiny headphones I haD

DUH - DUH - DUH

* * *

Owen's POV

When me , Amanda , Hologramps and Kid Q were trying to contact some of our known co - fighters , the Dojo had an Alarm

'' Its One of the watches , Maybe Mike is trying to communicate with us QUICK ANSWER '' He yelled

'' Hello ! Mike ? - is that you '' Amanda asked excited

Yees Amanfa now list - '' Amanda cut him off

'' OMG MIKE I AM SO GLAD TO HEAR YOU '' Geez that chick was crazy about him , she started hugging the screen ...

'' Amanda focus ... '' I said '' Will you stop hugging the screen we need to hear what he says

Amanda stummered ...

'' Right sorry ... I just got excited

'' ok... Anyways guys listen I need Kid Q to track the adress of this watch and I need you guys to recruit every warrior that we know And I MEAN EVERYONE . Connor , Katara and even ... This guy I hate ... Flint Forster ... ''

'' Don't worry about me Im in anyways '' a very familliar voice said

'' Connor Great your here '' Mike said

'' Hey guys , Hey Jalapeno '' He said

'' Alright Mikey we r gonna contact them all and we are coming '' Amanda said '' Oh Gawd Im so happy to hear your beatifull voice again ... '' She started

'' Ehmm ... ok whatever guys I guess I ll see you later best of luck bye '' He said and the screen got black with Amanda still hugging it ...

Ok so next is Katara I though ... But how are we gonna convince her to help us save Mike ... I guess we have to call Flint first

'' Amanda since he was your boyfriend Call Fli - '' Amanda cut me off

'' HE WASN'T MY BOYFRIEND '' Amanda yelled

'' Ok ok chill ... Since you knew him better I suggest you call him and try to convince him '' I said

I left . Leaving Amanda alone

* * *

Amanda's POV

So Owen left me alone to call Flint ... I don't know why I lost my temper so much but It seems that I love Mike so much .. Anyways I have to call him anyways we need his help . I wish that him and Mike could get along some day

DUH - DUH - DUH

'' Hello ... '' I started

'' Ow Amanda babe how come you remembered me ... '' he stsarted

'' First of all im not your babe second I need your help at something '' I said annoyied

'' Ow I see we only remember Flint when we need him ... anywqys what's up ? " He asked

'' Well you s-see ... You may don't want to help me to this and I will totally understand it ... Well Mike is kidnapped by his worst enemy ' which you don't know and we thought you could help us fight him and end this vendetta and get Mike back ... '' I said

'' Ow I see your friend has troubles , but please explain me why should I do that ? I mean It's not that Im gonna benefit from that ... '' He said

'' Well Mike is my best friend and I couldn't live without him , and I guessed you would help me because we are friends and you want the best for me but I guess you don't feel this way '' I started diplomatically . Typical me

'' Ow I see ... Are you sure that Mike is only your best friend ? " he asked '' Because I have a feeling you want him as something more ... ''

'' Well that's not of your business I just asked your help kindly , but I guess you don't want to help me brcause you always was an egoist , selfish and bad person '' I said . Pfff JUST GIFF ME MY OSCAR AWARD PEOPLE!

'' WOW WOW WOW Slow down angry girl , Never said I won't help , So when should I meet you ? '' He asked . HA I never fail . I though

'' Really ? Owww thanks so much meet me at our typical roof tomorrow night I will be there with some allies '' I said

'' Ok so it's a date see ya '' Pfff typical Flint I don't know why I used to like this guy...

Then Owen came

'' So will he help us ? '' he asked

'' Yes he will Amandaroid never fails baby '' Wow I really start to speak like Mike

'' Good ... Oh and also don't say what Mike says it's just aint Cool '' Owen said

'' Yeah - yeah whatever we will meet together at our rooftop tomorrow night '' I said

'' Good I somehow contacted Katara and blackmailed her in order to help us , I will call her again to say to her about our meeting location '' He said

'' So-o ...I guess tomorrow is the day '' we both said

So another small chapter sorry guys but as I sd im onacation and im writing this late atnight from a tablet ... Really tiring anyways review bye see ya


	5. Operation : Save Mike Final Part

Finally the day has come for our ninja crew. The big day that they are gonna save Mike and put an end to this rivalry between Ishina and Fukanagas .

A big day for everyone in empire city . Our two ninjas were focusing on practising with the floating sword in order to get used to it . But really ? Was it

really a good idea to bring the floating sword close to Kagema ? But the ninjas simply didn't care because they wanted to end this finally . It is true that

fighting with the floating sword when you don't get very familliar with it is very dangerous , but it's also their last hope . As for what our two ninjas thi-

nking well ... that's another story

* * *

Amanda's POV

I was training with the floating sword . Well to be honest I wasn't doing very good work with it ... The sword kept leaving from my hands and I couldn't

fight with it properly . Really I prefer my own weapons ... But then Grampa told me :

" Amanda I see that you have problems with the sword " he said with a thinkfull look

" Yeah ... but I guess thats logical , since it is Mike's destiny to protect it and use it " I said sad remembering his smile ...

" To protect yes , but everyone can use it , you must just believe in it and use it for a good cause , leave the rest to the sword " he adviced

" Maybe you are right ! " I said thanfully thinking that the cause I use it is to save my love , " I will try again "

When I tried again , It's like the sword understanded my reason to fight and fighted with me , In fact I think that sword may be alive ! Focus Amanda

It's just a sword , an object . But when I said that to myself the sword left . Now I understand ... It might sound crazy but - The sword wants to save

Mike , He is It's original Master and owner .

Then I grabbed it again , whispered at it a " sorry " and I started fighting Owen . Immediately the sword gone wild with me and my moves and I kno-

cked him down in 3 seconds .

Owen said a " WOW " and our session ended for our launch break .

While we were eating I saw Owen with a weird look in his face . Never seen him like that before . Then I asked him :

" So What's up with you boddie ? " I asked

" Please don't imitate Mike " he said

" I don't , I am just worried about my friend that's all " I said

" Well nothing I was just thinking : What if we can't beat Kagema , and what If we all end being kidnapped , and what if there would be an accident

with the floating sword and hurt someone of us ... and - " I cut him off

" Owen relax ... we r gonna be just fine , In fact Good guys always win right ? " I tried to cheer him up

He was just staring at me with a confused look in his face , then he said

" Yeah , they do , but not always happy endings , I mean sometimes some people die even If they do win , and I was thinking that I am the most unskilled from you guys and - " I cut him off again

" DON'T SAY THAT AGAIN OWEN " I yelled " You are not unskilled , just a l-little goofy and immature ... " I said " But I think you are capable of yourself

and we wouldn't let anyone to hurt you , One for all and all for one , we are a team "

" Yeah I guess you are right ... " he said again going deeply

Pffff I have never seen Owen like this , he used to be all the day happy and stuff ... I Wish I could cheer him up . But ... WAIT A MINUTE !

" I am back in 5 " I said

After a couple minutes I came back with a bag . Suddently Owen's nose smelled something and got up quickly . Then he yelled :

" OMG YOU BRINGED ME FRIED CHICKEN WITH CHILI SAUCE AND COLOURED PEPPERS TY SO MUCH AMANDA "

" You are welcome " I said happily finally seing him cheered up

* * *

After 4 hours ... ( some practicing , some resting )

Owen's POV

We were finally ready to go and save Mike , but I forgot the new weapons that Kid Q created for us , and some hi - tech stuff for our suits .

Even though I was still kinda nervous ... OK A LOT ... the chicken made my day ... Gawd I miss my pal ...

After some Time ...

We finally reached the rooftop ( Me , Amanda and Yama ) , the others were waiting for us there . So we were 5 great fighters and 1 robot vs 100 Ishina

and Kagema . Well If Mike could fight with us that would be great but I don't know on what situation we will be .

" So Is this far from here ? " Flint asked

" Nope , just a few miles away in an abandonned firefighting building " Amanda said annoyed

" So are you all ready to fight ? " I asked

They all nodded

* * *

Meanwhile with Kagema and Mike ...

" So I hope your friends come with the floating sword tonight ... Or else FORGET YOU AND ALL YOUR KNOWN PEOPLE , you will be all dead " Kagema said

" Well ... Don't be so sure about it , I mean if they decide to fight you they still have the floating sword remember ? " Mike said

" They would be foolish If they do that , they don't have the power to control the floatin sword " He laughed

" Maybe they don't , or maybe they can " he said surely

" What do you mean you foolish boy ? " He asked angrily

" Well grampa used to say to me , that in order to use the floatin sword you must have a brave and good hearth and fight for a good cause , protecting the sword is in Fukanaga family but using the sword ain't just destiny , anyone can use it for a good cause . He also said to me that the sword is alive and untrickable " Mike confessed

" HA - HA -HA -HA that's just bull(bleep) " He said " The sword needs a skillfull fighter with years in physical and mentaly practise , there is no way a kid like them can use it , only Fukanaga members can use it properly "

" We ll see about that " He said

* * *

Mike's POV

After our little conversation with my uncle Kagemaru , I heard a BIG BOOM , and I SAW THEM , I saw my friends , Flint , Connor and even Katara ...

They have come for me , I thought ... I hope they do have a plan . After some minutes fighting , I was still in the dark room . But suddently I felt someone near me

" Who is it ? " I asked

" MIKE I DON'T BELIEVE I SEE YOU AGAIN " I heard Amanda's voice scream

" SSSSHH - " I said " They will hear you "

When I saw her beatifull face again , I was so gratefull Life exists . Then Amanda hugged me tight , and I mean really tight ... :

" Ama-nda , Im really ha-pp-y to see- you too but I cant breathe " I said breathing heavily

" Oh sorry ... " She said blushing and leaving me free

" Let's get to fighting " I said smiling

When we were out I saw Kagema using his Qi - force to knock Owen , and trust me his was ready to kill him but I then saw Amanda running for him with the floatin sword in her hands and I was like WTF ?

She knocked Kagema out of the way and used quick kicks all over him . Kagema easily avoided them and then tried to use his force again . I saw Amanda closing her eyes and having the sword in front of her .

When Kagema used his force , the sword blocked it and sent it to Kagema . Kagema was knocked out and Amanda quickly run to hit him with the sword .

Although It wasn't so easy since he just jumped away . But then I saw an Ishina sneaking behind Amanda and trying to stab her

" NOOOOOOOO " I screamed and I tried to use my Qi - force and succeded . Although when the Ishina was on his way down I saw him throwing the

knife at Amanda's leg . I qucikly ran and got the shot instead . I had a stabbed leg but didn't care at all because Amanda was safe . She gave me a

" Thank you so much " look and then continued fighting Kagema since I was anable to help her right now . She continued with punches and a butterfly kick . She got Kagema . But then Kagema did 3 Forces at her and she fell down

But suddently I saw Owen trying to stab Kagema sneakily . He was going closer and closer ... untill Kagema flied away

" HA you fools , you can't beat me like that " he exclaimed

But then something Amazing happened . Owen threw his weapon at Kagema when his back was on the other side and quickly grabbed the floating sword from the floor

He was fighting WITH the sword and not via the sword . His moves were crazy and quickly knocked out Kagema again . He blasted a kick on his face and he quickly threw 4-5 punches at his stomach

Kagema couldn't believe this ... A kid who never trained before with the floating sword was fighting like a Sensei ... Like a Ninjitsu Master

His eyes gone white and he said " Mike Fukanaga , my nephew ... Im so sorry of the trouble you had cause of me ... Seing this Kid Fight with the sword actually left me stunned , you see I see now what's the real point of being a ninja . It is not to have incredible powers and rule the world . Is to protect people and have a good and brave heart . Hatori was right . The sword is alive and I think it changed me . From now on I promise in my Ninjas Honor that I will never hurt you again and that I will help you with your training and live along side you , If you accept me of course " When he said that he begged on his knees and I was just speachless

I didn't care about the pain at the knee or my Dad's yells when I return . I was simply amazed by the sword and its results

Suddently the sword lightened up and got up in the air . A loud voice said :

" Fukanagas , It is time to complete your destiny . My existance was only necesarry to end the rivalries , but now all you have to do is use me and defeat the Dark Master with the Haunting sword . When you do that together and with good in your hearts I will dissapear "

It was simply amazing ... couldn't believe what happened . All the ishina's got at their knees praying at the sword . Everyone stopped fighting and started laughing .

But then I felt the pain down at my knee again " AHHH " I cried

" Mike I am so sorry for what I have done to you ... " Uncle Kagema said " Let me start repaying for you by healing your knee , I have 10 Ishina healers that can heal your knee and be able to fight again perfectly like you did in a week "

Then a group of Ishina's came and started healing me . Also they were asking for forgiveness . Couldn;t believe that day

Then my friends came and we all made a group hug . Then when we were leaving , we decided that the dojo would me the place for Ishina's and Fukanaga's . And I was hoping that Dad could let Uncle Kagema live with us . I could make up a story of how I met him and convince him to let Uncle stay .

I was staring at Amanda... she was so beatifull , her grey-blue eyes were stunning , her lips were so enticing and I could speak for a Day trust me , but for now we had explanations to make at my Dad and finally sleep in my Bed .

When I was at my home's door . I turned my head left and I caught Amanda staring at me . Then I said :

" You ok Amanda ? " smiling " You seem a little bit lost "

" Yes I am fine Mike , but thanks for asking " She smiled " I was just thinking of the amazing day we had , what happened today , and also I never thanked you for saving me from getting stabbed " She said staring at my eyes

" Ah it was nothing Amanda :) " I said " In fact I couldn't let you get hurt , I am a boy I cans tand the pain , and anyways I will be healed soon enough " I said

" Thanks anyways , even though that action wasn't from a boy . It was from a true man " She smiled and gave ma kiss at my cheek .

We both blushed and then hugged .

Suddently the door opened :

My dad was suprised to see so many people at night then he asked :

" What do so many people do at my house ? " He asked

* * *

Well finally a big chapter , hope u liked it plz review


	6. Back to Normal : Part 1

**So I'm back after a while :p**

" I'm asking again who are all these people? " Martin said?

Looks like our ninja friends have some explaining to do.

" Hem well dad I'm sure you know Uncle Kagemaru ? You know twin sister of grampa?" Mike said

" wWaait ? You serious? Your gramps told me he was dead ." He responded

" WEll you see , me and Hatori did not get along at all... We did not talk for years because... I stole his gfirlfriend once.." Kagema lied , " BUt now I decided to come back and meet MIke because he is a part of the family and I don't want to miss him . These people are my students . I have a karate dojo. "

" wow that's a crazy story . I guess you can stay for a couple days with us . Reunion I guess . Will be cool." Martin said

" WOAH dad uncle actually lost his house on a casino bet and he was too shy to tell you . I would like him to stay here . You don't mind right?" Mike said

" wait you mean like for a long time right?"

" As long as it takes " mike said

" soooo- MIke we have some studying to do " AManda interrupted . Making a reference to the dojo ofc

" ooo right Amanda . OWen lets go . Uncle come I will show you your room . He winked at him "

Mike's POV

WE reached our secret dojo and we had to do some explaining to do to grampa as well . Well now we are not alone as it seems . Our dojo will become a dojo for all the other Ishina plus us

Grampa saw uncle kagema and he was shocked

" MIKE WHAT IS GOING ON. YOU BROUGHT KAGEMARU TO OUR SECRET DOJO ? " gramps said

" yo chill holograms he is on our side now " Owen said

SO we explained what happened to grampa and kid Q and we started practicing finally as one . Amanda was really weird today. Her voice has soften and she seemed more... I don't know calm or something. She didn't poke me or Owen or joked at all the entire day . She is not her today . Well I guess the things that happened today had a factor on her actions.

THen I took the floating sword. I was having some trouble to control it , but luckily I had two teachers now. Then Amanda said :

" MIke as you know sweaty the sword is alive . You must go with the flow and co-operate with it and with your talent it will be just perfect"

" hem ok... I said Ty for the tips? I guess " I said curious

I tried again and this time it was amazing . The sword was indeed alive and we were making the quickest moves I have ever seen in my life. It was such an amazing experience. Everyone in the room were amazed by the show .

Now it was time to practice it vs some IShinas . The first one who came was knocked out in the first second. Ip the second ... Same. Well it was quite unfair to be honest.

" Well... That escalated really quickly my man " Owen said laughing

And the training session has ended. The night passed and the day came. Our three ninja friends had to go to school . Although... They forgot one thing. They gave explanations to Martin when mike vanished but... The school was an other story.

" MIKE FUKANAGA , OWEN REYNOLDS AND AMANDA MCKEY ALL TO THE PRINCIPAL's OFFICE RIGHT NOW

" OH shit man we r screwed " OWen said

" Ozh geez don't tell me you guys forgot to lie to the school about me ?" Mike said

" Ehm ... Ok we won't tell you " AManda joked.

So so our three friends found themselves in the principal's office... The principal was looking really upset. He was asking them questions all the time. Their answers were not as convincing as they hoped. And so they ended with two weeks detention... Great... They all thought. When they left the office Amanda grabbed MIke and they started going outside.

" where are we going Amanda " ? Mike asked

" ssshhh . Be patient . " she responded with a spicy tone

" ehmmm... Ok " he said nervously

All that time Owen was so damn curious about where the heck did they go. But then he thought that maybe Amanda was finally gonna confess to him or the opposite

**Alright so actually that was the first part of the second chapter. It's small I know but I had a long time to write so I decided to cut some of it and make suspense for the next part. So is Amanda actually gonna confess to mike? We will learn to the next part tomorrow . I haven't actually thought bout it haha. Well follow and favorite and review if you liked Ty very much for reading . I have a lot in stock for you guys . Almost one year of my thoughts will finally be shared to others . Cya **


End file.
